Belonging
by WinterRoseX10
Summary: Jenna lived in Santa Carla for quite some time now, but has never ventured out in the night. However one night she does, and she meets the Lost Boys. She helps them and in return they help her. What will come for Jenna when the Lost Boys are involved in her life?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, if you see any problems or want to give me advice on how to improve that will be greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys.

* * *

Jenna looked at herself in her mirror; her long brown hair looked dull as well did her blue eyes. She tried to brighten them with a little bit of make-up, but nothing worked. She was fed up with trying, so just placed on her work uniform, which was just a nice shirt with jeans, she works at a bookstore, and as long as you dress nice they don't care what you wear. She also works the night shifts. She could already hear the Santa Carla Boardwalk coming to life. It was always busier at night than during the day. Probably because all the crazies come out at that time, at least some of them are crazy, but they don't come near the bookstore and Jenna was completely fine with that. She left her apartment and headed towards the bookstore, the bookstore's name was Books of Wonder.

As she through the door she was greeting by the owner, Charlie. He's forty years old with a little bit of gray. He was a bit overweight, but he had a great sense of humor.

"Hey there kiddo, ready to work?" Charlie always called her kiddo for she's only twenty and therefore a child in his eyes.

"Yes I am ready to work, the question is are you?" Charlie let out a laugh at her remark.

"Of course I am, go on to the cashier center please, and wait for the customers to arrive," Charlie said with grin.

"Aye, aye, captain," Jenna said with a wave from her brow. Charlie bowled a laugh. Jenna positioned herself at the register and waited for the customers to start pouring in.

Many hours have passed and luckily nothing bad as happened, things were starting to slow down quite a bit.

"Kiddo, why don't you go ahead and take off for the night, I can handle things around here," Charlie said.

"Charlie are you sure? It's not even ten yet," she asked.

"Yes I'm sure, go ahead and enjoy the night, you're young," he said.

Jenna laughed, "Fine I'll go and enjoy the nightlife and pray I don't get robbed." She grabbed her as she was walking towards the door.

"You won't, you're too sweet to get rob," he said.

"You're kidding right? I'm the perfect target for a thief,"

"Alright, be careful out there,"

"Aye, Aye, Captain," she said with a salute from her brow.

"Will you stop doing that?" Charlie yelled as she walked out the door. She let out a big laugh. Jenna doesn't really go out at night, too weary of all the creeps that could be lurking about, however she tried to enjoy it as much as she can. She stayed around places that were crowed but not too crowded. She ended up walking near the entrance of the boardwalk, and those four beautiful bikes that Jenna wished she could ride on. She had no idea whom they belonged to, when she asked a stranger if they knew they told her the bikes belong to a group of guys whom people call the Lost Boys. She thanked the man, she was about to walk away when a group whom call themselves Surf Nazi, she thought that was an odd name, started to mess the bikes. She knew that she couldn't back them off not by herself, and she was pretty sure that no one was going to help her. So off she went to see if she could find these mysterious Lost Boys that everyone was so afraid of.

Someone gave a description of the Lost Boys and Jenna was trying to see if she could find them. She was walking along the railing; she wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she ran right into someone's chest, a hard muscled chest. She almost fell to the ground, but a pair of strong arms held her up.

"Sorry, so sorry I wasn't pay an attention to where I was going," she looked up to meet a pair of green eyes that held mischief behind them.

"It's okay," the green eyed man said helping her stand back up.

"Thanks," she said. She finally got a good look at him and he was handsome, drop dead gorgeous. He had long curly hair that fell down to his back. He had on a colorful patched jacket, which Jenna thought was awesome and unique. A wife beater was underneath the jacket, which showed off his muscles. Jenna noticed that he was not alone, she saw three other men behind him, all of them equally gorgeous. One had a rocker vibe going on with his wild hair, and washed out jeans. The other one looked more Indian; he had no shirt on underneath his leather jacket. The last one screamed leader, he had a cold stare and piercing blue eyes that felt like they were reading you.

When Jenna got a good look at all of them, she realized with a start that she was staring at the Lost Boys.

"Are you by any chance the Lost Boys?" she asked.

Blue eyes smiled at her, "Yes, what can we help you with,"

"Well actually it's me that's going to be helping you,"

Blue eyes snickered," How so?"

"The Surf Nazi were about to destroy those beautiful bikes have, I would hate for it to be mishandled by those lunatics,"

The boys looked alarmed, then blue eyes began to speak again, "How can we be sure you're not lying,"

"You won't know until you go see for yourself, and while we're standing arguing about whether or not I'm telling the truth, those jerks could be destroying masterpieces, so go along and stop them," Jenna said and began to walk off.

"Wait," Jenna turned around at the sound of the voice.

"I'm David," Blue eyes said. "And this is Dwayne, Paul, and Marko," he said pointing to them one by one.

"I'm Jenna," she said.

"Nice to meet you Jenna," David said.

"Nice to meet you too, now go on before those idiots do something to your amazing bikes," she smiled and began to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to give a shout out and a thank you to Emzy2k11, for giving me my first review. Hopefully this chapter will not disappoint. And also a thank you to the people whom like my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, just my OC.

* * *

The Next Day.

"Hello Captain," Jenna said when she walked through the store's doors.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie said.

"Anyone else working today?" Jenna asked placing her items in the back.

"Kyle is suppose to be working in an about an hour, and Brittney comes in around eight," Charlie said.

"So it's just you and me until they show up?" Jenna asked.

"Yep it sure is," Charlie said. Jenna smiled, she liked it just being the two of them working, the other employees are lazy and flirt more than help.

A few hours went by, Kyle didn't show, neither did Britney, which isn't surprising. Jenna is at the cashiered, she just finished up ringing a customer when a young man slammed an item down, causing her to jump.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" Jenna asked.

"You can drop dead," he said coldly.

"Excuse me?" Jenna asked slightly afraid.

"I said drop dead, you're the reason our friends are dead," he gestured to the group of men outside the shop. There was about five or six of them, all had their arms crossed and had cold stares in their eyes.

"How am I the reason for your friends' death?" Jenna asked growing more afraid each second but won't let the let on that she is.

"Well you told those scum bags, whom people call the Lost Boys, that MY FRIENDS were messing with their bikes and NOW they are missing, but in this town it means they are DEAD!"

"I am sorry to hear that your friends are missing, but you don't know whether or not I'm the reason for it, they could have done something else after that and it won't have anything to do with me," Jenna replied.

The young man thrust his finger towards her face, "You better watch your mouth bitch."

"No I think you should watch yours," Charlie said coming to Jenna's aid.

"You don't know what she's done," the Surf Nazi said.

"And neither do you. You're just assuming, and I will not have my employees talked to in that tone of voice. Now get out of my shop before I call the cops," Charlie replied yelling at the last part. The young man stared at Jenna for good while before finally leaving. Jenna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Charlie put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am, I will be," she placed her hand on top of his.

"Stay in the shop, a little bit before heading home. I'll take you home," he said.

"No it's okay, I'll be okay," she said. Charlie gave her that fatherly look.

"I will be okay. I'll make sure I'm around people the entire time and I'll catch a cab as soon as I see one," she said.

Charlie thought long and hard, "I still don't think you should go home alone, I have a spare room upstairs, and you can stay the night." Jenna shook her head.

"I have homework I have to do for college," she said. Charlie sighed.

"Alright I'm coming with you," he said.

"No you're not, because if they do follow me, they'll just hurt you to get to me," she said. Charlie let a deep breath go.

"Fine, but be careful," he said.

"Don't worry I will," she replied with a smile.

"Call me as soon as you get home," Charlie said.

"I will," Jenna replied gathering her things from the back. Jenna gave Charlie a hug before leaving the shop into the cold night. She placed on her jacket and made her way home; true to her word she kept to crowded places and tried to find a cab. However she could not find one, and each moment that passed was a moment closer before those Surf Nazi find her.

"Why can't you ever find a taxi when you need one," Jenna muttered under breath. She started to walk down the road, keeping mind to stay around people. All of a sudden someone grabbed her and she felt something burying into her side.

"Hello again, let's go for a walk. If you start to make a scene I will shoot you," the man from the shop said, motioning to the gun that was into Jenna's side. Jenna realizing that there won't be a way out of this, agreed to follow him. He led towards his friends, away from the boardwalk, into the forest. They took her farther into the forest, each step Jenna feared for her life. _I'm not going to make it out of here_ she thought. The man pushed her down into the ground once they reached their destination.

"Now, you little bitch, are going to pay for what you did to our pals," the Surf Nazi said, the others around him nodded in agreement. Jenna looked up at him.

"I didn't do anything!" the man kicked her in the face; blood began to pool in her mouth. Jenna placed a hand over her mouth, when she pulled it back blood was on it. The man got up in her face, grabbed her hair roughly, turning her head towards him.

"Yes you did. You told those freaks about what our friends were doing and now they're dead," yelling the last bit to her.

"That's still not my fault, they shouldn't have been messing with something that wasn't there's," she said. He backhanded her. Her face connected with the ground, the guy grabbed her hair and brought her face back towards his.

"Better watch what you say," he sneered. Jenna thought it was better to keep her mouth shut at this point.

"Now," the Surf Nazi said, kneeling down beside Jenna, "This is going to hurt." He then punched her in her face and stood up to kick her, the rest joined in. Soon, Jenna couldn't feel anything. They kept kicking her, punching her, to the point she couldn't even see straight. Everything was starting to go black; she thought she was going to die. Until she heard a familiar voice, "Leave her alone," a voice that sounded strangely like David, but she didn't want to believe that. Why would they or he come save her, when he or they barley know her.

"Who the fuck said that," one of the Surf Nazi said. At this point they stopped hitting her. Jenna took this opportunity to breathe and to try and get away. One of them saw her moving and placed a foot onto her back to keep her still. Jenna moaned in pain at the motion.

"Get your foot off of her," Dwayne growled. Jenna turned to the voices and sure enough it was the Lost Boys, they come to save her. Why hopefully she'll live to find out.

"Now this is going to be painful," David said. All of sudden they changed forms they didn't look like themselves. The Surf Nazi were terrified and tried to make a run for it, but they didn't get far. The last thing Jenna saw was the boys sinking their teeth into their necks, and then blackness surrounded her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who is following my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, just my OC.

* * *

Jenna woke to an unfamiliar room. The only light source was a single candle on the bedside table. She tried to sit up but instantly regretted it, she was sore all over. She groaned and lay back down onto the bed. One eye was swollen shut, she felt her lip and it was busted. _I look horrible, I feel horrible_ she thought. She tried to get a good look at the room, but everything was still pretty dizzy. The items she could make out were a desk at the far corner, with what looked to be several pieces of papers on top. On the other side was a dresser, with clothes hanging out of the drawers. There were also different colored drapes hanging all around the room. The room wasn't the big, it was a fairly descent sized room.

Jenna was trying to figure out what the pictures on the walls were, when she heard the door open. Marko entered the room. Everything was still fuzzy to Jenna, the only way she knew it was him was because of his jacket. He was carrying a tray with a bowl and a towel. He laid the tray onto the table and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Marko said gently. He took the towel, dipped it in the bowl that was filled with water, and proceeded to wipe Jenna's face.

"Sore, very sore," her voice croaked. "God I sound horrible," she said. Marko gave a soft life.

"You sound fine," he said gently applying the wet towel to her eye.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Jenna said. Marko smiled.

"No, I mean it," he said. The rest of the Lost Boys entered the room. David came to stand beside Marko, while Paul and Dwayne went to the other side of the bed.

"How's your head?" David asked laying his hand on top of her forehead.

"Pounding," she replied. "How long have I been here? And where is here?" she asked.

"You're at our place, it's a hotel that suffered an earthquake and has been empty for years and you've been unconscious for about three days," David said.

"What!" Jenna sat up suddenly and instantly regretted it.

"Easy," Paul said trying to gently push her back down.

"No I need to go. I have to let Charlie know that I am okay. He's probably worried," Jenna tried to get up, but one she was too sore and dizzy too and two the boys wouldn't let her.

"You're not going anywhere, not in the condition you're in," David said.

"But" she began.

"No. You're staying here until you can get back on your feet," David said sternly.

"But Charlie," she began again.

"We'll tell Charlie that you're okay," Dwayne said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," Dwayne said. Jenna nodded her head and eased back down onto the bed.

"Get some rest," David said.

"I've been resting for three days, I think I've had enough rest," Jenna said. The boys laughed at her remark.

"You haven't had enough. We'll come back and check on you later on in the night," David said. Jenna gave a big sigh that ended up coming out as a groan from the pain.

"Fine," she said. David leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, the boys followed suit. They began to leave when Jenna stopped them.

"Wait, why did you all come save me?" she asked.

"We'll tell you later," David replied and closed the door. Jenna couldn't believe that she's been asleep for three days. She hoped that Charlie wasn't freaking out too badly, oh who was she kidding. He was probably out of his mind with worry. Eventually she drifted off to sleep again, with the pounding question as to why they saved her.

**At Books of Wonder**

The boys entered the store and found Charlie at the register. You can tell that he was worried; there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Excuse me, Charlie," Dwayne said.

Charlie looked up from what he was doing, "yes how may I help you?" By the register you can see a missing poster with Jenna's face on it.

"It's about Jenna," David said.

"What? Have you found her? Is she alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, she's fine. She's with us," David replied.

"Why is she with you?" Charlie asked.

"That's none of your business as of right now, but she wanted us to tell you that you don' need to worry. That she is alright, and will see you soon," David said, they began to walk out the doors.

"Wait, how soon is soon?" Charlie asked.

"Who knows," David said over the shoulder. They got on to their bikes and headed back towards home, but before they get there they stopped for a little pick me up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so sorry for not posing in a long time. **

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, just my OC. **

* * *

Jenna woke more refreshing than the day before. She was still sore, but she can walk just fine. She slowly made her way over towards the door, there was a long corridor. There was a light at the end and Jenna made her way towards it. When she reached it, she sees a fountain that had candles and other items surrounding it, as well as a huge sound box. There was a couch on the other side of the fountain and a wheelchair at the other end. There were two beds at one far wall, drapes hang everywhere. Jenna saw two sleeping figures; she didn't recognize either of the two. One was a young woman who looked to be around Jenna's age with very puffy curly hair. The other sleeping form appeared to belong to a little boy maybe between the ages of nine to eleven. Jenna thought that he was absolutely adorable. She gave a soft smile towards him. Jenna saw a makeshift staircase that led to the outside. _I am inside a cave_ Jenna thought, _Awesome_.

The view was absolutely gorgeous, the way the water hit the rocks memorized her. She always loved the ocean; she could stare at them for hours. However, the sun got to bright for her, so she headed back inside. There was another entrance, however it was tiny and all you see is darkness. Jenna was planning on seeing where it leads to, but her eyes began to grow heavy.

_Just a nap, that's all. I'll wake up in an hour or so_ she thought as she lay down onto the couch, that hour turned to six hours. Jenna woke to the sound of voices surrounding her.

"No don't move her, just leave her where she is," she heard David's voice say. She suddenly felt something drape against her. She opened one eye and could see that Marko was the one to place a blanket on top of her. He looked at her one eye and smiled.

"Well I guess you're not asleep are you," he said seating on the couch. She shifted a little to give him more room.

"I was asleep, but all of your loud voices woke me up," she said smiling up at him. She heard Paul laughing in the background.

"How could we wake you up babe, we weren't that loud," he said coming over to ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" smoothing down her hair back down, "no touching the hair".

"How long were you down here?" David said seating down on his wheelchair.

"I'm not sure. I think I woke up around mid-day. What time is it now?"

"It's night," Dwayne said.

"I was asleep for that long? Man I was hoping it was only going to be an hour or so before I woke up not six or seven hours," she began to sit up, flinching every now and then at the pain that passed through her body. All the boys tensed up at her pain.

"How are you feeling?" David asked.

"Much better than yesterday," she said with a small smile.

"Good, so you ready to venture out?" David asked nodding towards the entrance.

"Hell yeah I am. The question is are you?" she asked. The boys laughed at her remark. Marko helped her up. She tried to tell him that she doesn't need his help, but he was hearing any of that. Once up, David gave her introductions to the two she saw earlier. The girl with the curly hair name is Star, interesting name, she thought, and the young boy was Laddie. When that was over they headed towards the boys bikes. Marko grabbed Jenna's hand, leading her towards his bike.

"You sure you're ready to ride?" he said stopping by his bike.

"Yeah I'm ready. I'll be fine," she said.

"Okay, just be sure you hang on, tight," he said, helping her onto the bike.

"Yes, sir," she said in a playful manner. He grinned at her remark and started the bike as did the rest of the boys. Laddie couldn't wait to reach the boardwalk, however Star looked like she wanted to be anywhere, but here. They began hoot and holler as they drove away, Jenna held on for dear life, but enjoyed every minute of it. She loved the feeling of the wind going through her hair, loved how fast and dangerous he was driving. She didn't want the ride to end, but sadly it did. The boardwalks entrance lights came into view as they ventured their bikes beside it.

"So did you like it?" Marko asked once he was off the bike. She grabbed his offered hand.

"Like it? I loved it!" A huge smile was plastered on her face. Marko mimicked her smile.

Once off the bike, Marko grabbed a hold of Jenna's hand and followed the boys into the boardwalk.

"Are we going to go see Charlie?" Jenna asked. She wanted to let him that she's good and well, and hoped that she didn't worry him too much. Knowing him though, he was most likely out of his mind with worry. After all they are pretty close.

"Yes, we are," David said. Jenna gave a little bounce to her step. She couldn't wait to see him. As they were walking towards Books of Wonder, they passed the post board with missing poster scattered about. Jenna stopped, seeing that you face was among the missing. Her heart dropped seeing that Charlie was the one to post it; he was of course the only person who ever truly cared about her. Marko stood next to her; he placed his free hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, he'll be happy to see you," he said gently. She glanced up at him, gave him a small smile, nodded her head, and followed his lead. Few minutes later they entered the shop. Charlie was too busy restocking to pay attention to who was entering the store. Jenna's whole face lit up at the sight of him. She let go of Marko's hand and ran towards Charlie. She cleared her thought once reaching him.

"I'll be with one second, just let me finish with this last stack," he said without glancing back. Jenna smiled and proceeded to tap his shoulder.

"Miss I said I will be with… Jenna?" he asked once turned around.

"Wow Charlie you grew a bread, looks good," she said. Charlie abounded his work and hugged her.

"Ouch, not too tight, I'm still hurting," she rushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said releasing her suddenly. Charlie grabbed onto her shoulders.

"I am so happy to see that you are alright, you are find right?" he asked concern plastered on his face. She smiled at him softly.

"Yes I am fine. Just sore in a few places," she said.

"Sore? Why are you sore?" he asked.

"Ah well you see I kind of got into a little trouble," she said.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked glancing over towards the boys. She followed his direction.

"They didn't do anything to me. They are the ones who saved my life," she said.

"Why did they need to save your life?" he asked.

She then proceeded to tell him all that happened to her. He started at her, his eyes growing bigger at each statement she said.

"Why the hell would you do that? Put yourself in that kind of danger," he said.

"I didn't know that they were going to come after me," she said crossing her arms across chest. Charlie huffed at her. He then glanced back at the boys.

"Are you sure you can trust them?" he asked. She looked over at the boys; her fondness for them was growing. She knew, even though she know them for a few days, she can trust them.

"Yes I'm sure," she said confidently. Charlie shook his head with a sigh.

"I question your judgment sometimes," he said.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm safe with them. They won't let anything happen to me," she said.

"How do you know that, Jenna? They never have shown any interest in anyone in this town. Why do you believe that they will keep you protected? What if they find out about the people who want you?" he said. Jenna tensed at his words.

"They won't find me. I hid myself pretty well. I don't know how it happened or why but I know that the boys will be there for me. Just trust me okay?" she said. Charlie paused, gathering his thoughts.

"Okay, I'll be here when you need me," he said rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders.

"I know," she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm still not used to that beard," she said. He laughed at her remark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story. Means a lot. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, just my OC, Jenna. **

* * *

Jenna headed towards boys who were causally looking at the books as if they could care less about them. The only one who seems to be interested was Dwayne. As she was coming closer towards them, she began to wonder why she so quickly trusted them. Yes, they did save her life, but they could have an alternative motive of doing so. She brushed it off and thought to think about it later on.

"Hey," she said bumping into Marko's shoulder.

"Hey," he said bumping hers back. David glanced at her direction and stared at her. She was too busy paying attention to Marko to noticed David's stare.

"What book are you looking at?" Jenna asked Marko. He handed her the book he was holding. It was _Alice Adventures in Wonderland_. She arched her brow up at him. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"It looked interesting," he said trying to shove it off. She smiled at him.

"Well it is a really good book," she said handing it back to him.

"You read it?" shocked covered his face.

"I do work in a book shop," she said.

"So that doesn't mean you read every book," he said.

"Pretty close," she smirked. He laughed at her remark.

"Come on," David said motioning at the door. Jenna glanced back at Charlie to let him know that she's leaving. He saw her and nodded, letting her know that he understands. She followed David's lead towards the carousel.

"You guys like the carousel?" she asked.

"Hell yeah babe, you meet some crazy people on there," Paul said swinging his arm onto her shoulders.

"Really?" she asked.

"No babe, we like to mess with people," Paul said. She smiled up at him.

"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked as Paul helped her on.

"Why you scared?" Marko asked coming up behind her.

"No," she said glancing over her shoulder at him, "Just want to be prepared."

Paul laughed, "Whatever you say babe," he said turning around to follow Dwayne who was following David. She shoved his shoulder. Going around and around was actually nice, a bit dizzy for Jenna, but she enjoyed it. She liked watching the colors swirl around her, however walking on a moving carousal was a bit difficult for Jenna at some points. Marko helped her keep her balance every time she tipped to one side. He ended up just keeping his hands firmly on her waist to keep her balanced. Jenna was surprised with herself that she quite enjoyed the feel of Marko's hand on her. A smile was creeping onto her face.

Jenna glanced up in time to see David stroking a woman's cheek, who happened to be a girlfriend to a Surf Nazi. The boyfriend was not to happy and shoved David. Marko immediately put Jenna behind him to keep her out of harm's way. Just as the fight was about to get good, a cop placed a baton around David's throat.

"I told you to stay off the boardwalk," the cop said. Marko reached around and grabbed Jenna bringing her in front of him. Jenna could feel the tension in the air. One of the Surf Nazi gave her a dirty look. She leaned back into Marko trying to draw comfort. He noticed her discomfort and placed his arms around her middle and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay boys, let's go," David said. The cop let David go. Marko smirked at the Surf Nazi before guiding Jenna towards the edge. He went down first then turned around and helped Jenna down.

"You guys always mess with the Surf Nazi?" she asked once her feet were on solid ground.

"Yes," Marko said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's fun," he said. Jenna shook her head at him. He smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"How are you feeling? You still sore?" Marko asked following the boys.

"Just a little sore, but nothing I can't handle," she said.

"Good," he said. They continued to follow David's lead in silence. Jenna looked at her surroundings and noticed that the boardwalk was actually quite beautiful at night. The lights bouncing off the ocean, the shops with their neon lights, and even the clustered off people surrounding the beach had a certain appeal to it. She was enjoying her walk with the boys even though she wasn't too sure on where they were going, however she did have a hunch that David was leading them to the bikes. Jenna tugged closer towards Marko liking the closeness of him. In response, Marko gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. They turned a corner and sure enough, the bikes came into view.

"Are you taking me to my home or to yours?" she asked once reaching the bikes. David turned around, facing Jenna.

"Ours, the Surf Nazi could still be out for you and by the looks by one of them back there that is certain," David said.

Jenna nodded, "Okay, when will I be able to go home? Don't get me wrong being around you guys is fun and all, but I kind of miss my home, mostly the books I have there," she said.

"You'll go home when I think you're ready," David said and turned his back on her. Apparently that was the end of that conversation. Jenna looked at Marko who shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't take it to heart, Jenna. You'll be home before you know it," he said tapping the top of her nose. She gave a small laugh. Marko climbed aboard his bike, but they weren't leaving yet, they had to wait for Star and Laddie. Jenna stood beside Marko, near the handlebars.

"When I do go home, will we still be able to see each other?" she asked looking at her feet. She was afraid of his answer. Afraid that he'll say no or that they can't, she didn't realize how much she enjoyed his, and the boys, company. Marko placed his hand under Jenna's chin, bringing her head up to meet his eyes.

"Of course, you won't be able to get rid of us that easily," he said.

"Good," she said with a smile. A few minutes later Star and Laddie showed up. Getting on the bikes, they headed back to the boys home. Jenna wondered why David won't let her go. If the Surf Nazi was to come to her house, she just had to call the cops and it would be done with. But he didn't want her to leave, and Jenna wanted to know why.

"David, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jenna asked once entering the cave.

"Of course," he said leading her away from the others.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. Jenna gathered all the courage she had left and put it into the question.

"Why are you so persistent that I stay here?" she asked.

"To keep the Surf Nazi away from you," he said.

"That's not the only reason. What's the real reason on why you want me to stay?" she asked fearing that she might have pushed too hard. David waited a few moments before answering Jenna.

"I want to know what you are. Why are you so different from everyone else," he said. Jenna was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're not normal Jenna. You're not like everyone else. There is something about you that makes you separate from other people. I intend to find out," he said. He walked away from her.

"What if there is nothing different about? What if I'm just a regular girl?" she asked to his back. David paused in his moments. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Then I'll just kill you," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not posting. I had major writer's block, but I figured out where I wanted this story to go so I'll try to post more often. **

**Thank you so so so so so much to everyone who have followed, favorite, and reviewed my story. It means a lot. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, just my OC. **

"Fine, you want to know what makes me different. I'll tell you, but first you need to tell who or what you are," she said making David turn fully towards her.

"I do not know what you mean Jenna," he said walking towards her slowly.

"You know exactly what I mean David. When you and the others came and rescued me that night, all of you looked different," she said. She hoped that she wasn't pushing her boundaries, but she needed answers.

"And what do you think you saw that night?" he asked. Jenna took a deep breath.

"Your faces turned into something else. Your eyes had a red and orange hue to it. And you had fangs in which you sunk into the necks of those men," she finished. The others boys came up behind David as she was talking and now they stood in a line. All of them staring at her, she started to shift uncomfortably. David closed the gap between himself and Jenna.

"You know what we are, but we don't know what you are. Care to share," he said. He had Jenna pressed against the wall.

"Well I just know what you look like. It be nice if clarify what you are for me," she said.

"Vampires," he said sternly. Jenna nodded.

"Nice," she said. David slammed a fist above Jenna's head. Bits of the wall cascade down Jenna's head, which caused her to flinch.

"Jenna!" he said in a warning manner.

"Alright!," she took a deep breath, "The truth is I am just a regular girl, but I have a very damaged and horrid past, that I would like to forget."

"Explain," David said his arm still above her head.

"It's a long story," she said hugging herself. She hates to talk about the past, brings up bad memories that she's been trying to bury.

"Then let's sit down," David said gesturing towards the couches. Jenna shyly nodded and headed towards that direction. Everyone took their places, David in his wheelchair, Paul and Dwayne in one couch and Jenna and Marko on the other one.

She took a deep breath, facing her fears about her past and hope that the boys won't abandon her.

"Okay, I'll start from the very beginning then. When I was three years old my parents were set on fire, and I was taken by the man who murder them. He and his wife raised me as their own. Well not really raised more like ordered or servant around. They had me do things that I am not comfortable with and they liked to use me as their own personal punching bag. They loved to hit me, kick me and, their personal favorite, whip me," she took a breath. She was about to get into the hard parts. Marko placed his arm around her shoulders. She gave him a small smile.

"They also used me to take over companies. I'm good with anything electronics, computers, telephones, anything really. And they used that knowledge that I have and hurt people with it and take money from innocent, hard working, people. I tried going to the police about them, but they had them wrapped around their fingers, they wouldn't help me. I couldn't take that lifestyle anymore, so I packed what little things I had and ran away, ran far away where I hope that they would never find me. Another reason why they would want to find me is because I stole something from them."

"What did you steal?" David asked.

"I stole a key. The key I stole can hack into any program system and it can shut everything down. I stole it so that they won't steal people's money," she said. She glanced around the boys to see their facial expressions. She mostly saw pity, which she hates, but in David she saw nothing.

"Please don't feel sorry or pity me. My past is in the past now. I'm a lot happier and more myself than I have ever been, so wipe those looks off your faces, I'm fine," she gave them a reassuring smile.

"Yes you are," Marko said placing a kiss upon her cheek.

"How do you know that they won't find you?" David asked.

"I covered my tracks pretty well, I made them think I'm in Virginia," she said.

"How'd you do that babe?" Paul asked. Jenna gave him a sly grin.

"Just a simple programming, I simply switch the states I bought a room in," she said. Marko and the others seemed impressed.

"What would happen if they do find you?" David asked shifting in his wheelchair. She cleared her throat before answering.

"They will kill me, after torturing me to find the key," she said growing more uncomfortable.

Marko scooted closer towards Jenna, placing both of his arms around her. He gave a gentle squeeze.

"You're not going back home," David said. He got up from his wheelchair and walked around.

"What? Why?" Jenna got up to follow David.

"First you get attacked by the Surf Nazi who could still be after and then you told me that you have abusive parents, and if they find you they will kill you. Do you honestly think that I will let you go home after just learning that?" He walked closer towards Jenna.

"I thought you didn't care. Just a few moments ago you said that you were going to kill me if I was nothing special. What's changed?" she asked.

"We all come from an abusive past. I'm not going to let someone else get sucked back into it. You are staying here permanently," he said and that was the end of that conversation.

"But, my stuff," Jenna said weakly. She felt Marko place his arms around her waist. She leaned into his touch. He chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, tomorrow night we'll go and get your stuff," Marko said against her temple.

"Good, because I am really missing my books," she said. Marko laughed at her remark. Jenna turned around to face him.

"Can you show me?" she asked. Marko gave her a confused look.

"Your vampire face," she said laughing slightly. Marko grinned.

"Close your eyes," he said. Jenna did as she was told.

"Okay, open your eyes," and she did. She gasped in shock, not fear. She thought he looked incredible. His eyes were like she thought, so were the fangs. He had high cheek bones and his eyes seemed more intense. Jenna raised her hand up to touch his cheek.

"That is so freaking cool!" she said with a slight jump. Marko threw his head back and laughed.

"It is. Do you feel anything when you change?" she asked.

"No not really. Comes naturally," Marko said shrugging his shoulders. Jenna gave a huge grin. Marko grinned and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. Jenna reached into her pocket and pulled out the key.

"This is the key I was talking about, I'd figured since I'm staying with you that you guys should be the ones to hide it. I don't think it's a good idea for me to have it on," she said holding the key up. The key looked like a regular key, but had a computer chip at the end of it.

"Excellent idea," David said coming out of nowhere and grabbing the key from Jenna's hand.

"I know the perfect place to hide it," he said. He tucked the key into his pocket.

"Okay," Jenna said she followed David, tugging Marko with her.

"So thank you for letting me stay here, but how are Star and Laddie going to feel about me moving in?" she asked. She didn't want to invade their space. If they didn't want her here, then she won't stay.

"I want you to stay," Laddie said jumping down the steps. He ran towards her and gave her hug.

"It would be nice to have another girl here, instead of just me," Star said coming down the steps as well.

"Okay, I'll stay then," Jenna said. Star gave her a hug.

"If they offer you red wine from a bejeweled bottle, don't drink it," Star whispered in her ear. Jenna gave her a puzzled look.

"Welcome to the family babe," Paul said swinging his arm on her shoulder. She grinned at him, but looked back at Star. Why would Star say something like that?


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so sorry for not posting in a long time. I can't believe that it's been that long since I posted. **

**Hopefully this long chapter will make up for that :). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys, just my OC.**

* * *

The Next Night.

Jenna was still fast asleep in the room she woke up in a few days ago. The bruises on her skin were slowly disappearing. The only bruises that you can see were around her right eye, lips and torso. Her torso got the most damage and every so often you can see Jenna grimace in pain. She tries to hide it, but the boys can see it especially Marko. He hated to see her like that, as do the rest of the boys, but Marko felt it more. For some reason he felt a connection to her and he didn't want to let her go. He's been meaning to talk to David about it for he never felt this way about anyone and he wanted to know why he felt the way he did.

Marko and Paul were at the doorway to Jenna's room both trying to come up with a plan on how to wake her up. They wanted to be gentle, they didn't want to hurt her, but so far they've come up empty.

"Hey how about we tickle her gently awake?" Paul asked smacking Marko's shoulder.

"That could work or we can use a feather and tickle her nose," Marko said. Paul thought it over.

"Yeah that sounds much better man. I'll go fund us some feathers," Paul said running off.

Marko rubbed his hands together, ready to wake Jenna up. A minute later, Paul came running back with two feathers in his hands.

"Did you get those from my pigeons?" Marko asked taking a feather. Paul stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah I did. Where else was I suppose to get feathers," Paul said turning back to Marko.

"Fine. Better not have hurt them," Marko said following Paul's lead. Paul laughed quietly.

"Wouldn't dream of that bro," Paul said pushing Marko. They both chuckled, but grew quiet once they reached Jenna's bed.

"Ready?" Paul whispered. Marko nodded. Paul began to slowly drag the feather down Jenna's cheek as Marko ran his down her nose. Jenna tried to get away from the feathers in her sleep, but Marko and Paul wasn't going to let her. One more flick from Marko's feather caused Jenna to sneeze awake. Paul and Marko laughed at her as she gave them the death glare after her sneeze attack.

"Why couldn't you guys just wake me up like a normal person," she said grabbing the covers and snuggling further into the bed.

"Hey, we did not just spend precious minutes on trying to get you up just for you to fall asleep again. Nope not gonna happen," Paul said. He jumped lightly onto Jenna's bed and began to shake her gently.

"Ouch!" Jenna said clutching her stomach. Marko and Paul became alarmed.

"Shit! I'm sorry Jenna. I was trying to be careful," Paul said.

"Jenna are you okay?" Marko asked turning Jenna's face towards him. Suddenly Jenna began to laugh at them, shock and confusion came across the boys faces.

"Payback's a bitch," she said sticking her tongue out at them. Both the boys sighed in relief that she was okay, but grew flustered at what she did.

"That wasn't very nice babe," Paul said climbing off the bed.

"Oh and tickling someone till they sneeze awake is," she said sitting up. Marko sighed.

"No it's not, but promise you won't do that again," Marko said.

"Fine, I promise as long as you guys don't wake me up like that again," she said getting out of bed. Marko nodded that he promises that he won't.

"Good, now leave I have to change," she said shooing them towards the door.

"Can I watch?" Paul asked with a mischief smile slowly appearing on his face. Marko growled as Jenna threw a pillow at Paul.

"No you can't. Now get out before I throw something heavier at you," she said, hands on her hips.

"Alright, chill out babe. I was only joking," Paul said putting up his hands in surrender.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you were," she said. Paul winked at her before walking out the door. Marko shook his head and followed behind him. Jenna then began to try and find something to wear. She found several pieces of clothing, but was unsure of what to wear or what would look good. She doesn't have any fashion sense, which is why she's always second guessing herself.

_Maybe I can ask Star to help me choose. It will give me an excuse to speak to her alone and ask her what she meant the other night,_ Jenna thought and headed out towards the hang out area to find Star.

"Hey Star, can you come and help me? I'm having difficulty trying to figure out what to wear," she asked Star once she saw her.

"Yeah, you know what I actually have something that you could wear. I'll meet you at your room," Star said dashing off to the back. Jenna headed back the way she came and a few minutes later Star appeared and came in with a black mid-length skirt and a white long sleeved shirt.

"I think these would look great on you," Star said handing Jenna the material. She had to agree with Star. It would look nice on her and it matched her converse shoes which was a plus to Jenna.

"Thanks. This is really nice of you," Jenna said.

"I never worn it, it's been sitting on my dresser for a long time. You're actually doing me a favor," Star said. Jenna smiled.

"Well I'm glad I could help," she said and went behind her big mirror to change.

"Star, can I ask you a question?" Jenna asked.

"Of course," Star said.

"The other night, you said something about if they give me a bejeweled bottle with red liquid inside don't drink it. What did you mean by that? Why would it be bad if I drank from the bottle?" Jenna asked. Star didn't answer. Jenna grew curious as to why Star didn't answer. After she finished changing, she came out from behind the mirror and glanced at Star. She saw Star's uneasiness.

"Star?" she asked. Star continued to glance uneasy towards Jenna and began to shift her weight from foot to foot.

"Star? What is it?" Jenna tried again. Star took a deep breath in and answered Jenna's question.

"I said that because if you drink from it you will become like them," she said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Jenna asked. Star looked at her, shock written across her face.

"Yes it is. You'll become a monster just like them," Star said.

"They're not monsters. They do what they need to do to survive. Just like anyone would. Yes it may be bad to kill humans, but they need to do so in order to live," Jenna said putting on her shoes as Star came up close to her.

"You agree with what those monsters do? How! They kill people, Jenna, for their own personal gain. It's sick and disgusting and wrong. They do not deserve to live," Star said. Jenna stared at Star for moment. She couldn't believe how much Star hated the boys. Jenna stood up and held Star's gaze.

"Star, I have seen monsters. I've seen what they can do and let me tell you those boys back there are certainly not one of them," Jenna said. She then went around Star to head back out.

"How can you say that?" Star asked with venom in her voice. Jenna turned back towards Star and thought back to the people who kidnapped her as child and what they did to her.

"If you had known the people I grew up with you would have said the exact same thing," she said. She walked out leaving Star behind.

As Jenna was walking out back to the others, she kept trying to understand why Star could hate the boys so much. It didn't make sense to her. Yes, they may be vampires that feed on human blood, but they do it to live. If they don't they'll die. Maybe they made her drink from the bottle and she found out what she'll become and didn't want to be like them. Jenna shook her head away from those thoughts and went to stand by Marko who was messing with one of his pigeons. She came up to him, smiled and petted the bird that was resting on his hand.

"You still upset with me?" he asked. She thought for a moment thinking about what she should say to him.

"Not at the moment, but you better make it up to me. That was a rude way to wake someone up," she said glaring at him. Marko merely chuckled and pecked a kiss on her nose.

"Hey," she said backing away from Marko and rubbed her nose.

"I'm still mad at you," she said.

"You said you weren't," he said.

"Well, I lied," she said and headed to the couch. Marko laughed at her reaction as she was glaring at him from where she sat. Dwayne came by and sat down beside her. She looked over at him and smiled, which he returned.

"I overheard your conversation with Star," he said. She looked at him confused.

"How? We weren't near anyone that could have heard us," she said. Dwayne grinned at her and then pointed to his ears.

"We vampires have excellent hearing. We can things from miles away," he said. Jenna's month fell open and a groan escaped her lips.

"That's not fair. How is anyone suppose to have a private conversation then," she said leaning her head back against the couch. If she had known that they could hear her, she wouldn't have asked Star anything until they were farther away from the boys. Dwayne laughed at her remark.

"Are you mad?" she asked looking over at Dwayne. He glanced at her and smiled softly.

"No. Of course not. You said nice things about us and defended us. There's nothing for any of us to be upset about," he said.

"What about Star? You upset with her? I mean after all she didn't say very nice things about any of you," she said. Even though Star may have said those harmful things about the boys and even though Jenna doesn't like her the moment; she still didn't want anything bad to happen to Star.

Dwayne sighed before answering.

"We're use to the way she things about us. She's hated us ever since she found out," he said leaning back against the couch.

"Oh okay then, but I'm not really understanding why she hates you all so much," she said.

"She drank from the bottle and didn't realize that it David's blood was inside. If you drink from the bottle you'll become half vampire and in order to become a full fledged vampire you would have to drink human blood. Star is half vampire. She hasn't made her first kill yet and we don't think she ever will," Dwayne said, "She's been kind of a bitch ever since finding out. It's getting tiring." A small laugh escaped Jenna's lips.

"Did y'all give her the bottle to drink and didn't tell her what she was getting into?" she asked. She was fearfully of his answer because if that were true then Star has every reason to hate them.

"No," he said, "we didn't make her drink it. She came here in the daytime and found the bottle and drank. She hates us now because of what she is even though it's her fault that she's half vampire." Jenna shook her head. Now that she knows what happened, Star has no reason to hate the boys. She, of course, did this to herself.

"I'm glad y'all didn't make her drink the blood and I am sorry that you are now stuck with her," she said leaning her head against Dwayne's shoulder. He let out a big breath.

"Yeah me too," he said. They both laughed at his response.

"Jenna!" Laddie said running towards her. He went to jump on top of her when Dwayne caught him midair.

"Whoa there little buddy. Jenna's still hurt. You can't jump on her," he said and placed Laddie gently on Jenna's lap.

"Okay," Laddie said with a frown on his face.

"Hey, it's okay," she said turning Laddie's face towards her.

"But you're still hurting," he said pointing at her eye.

"I'll be better before you know it," she said. Laddie looked at her and mimicked her smile. Jenna and Laddie talked quietly when David came into the room.

"Alright let's go," he said and walked towards the exit. Jenna quickly looked up.

"To get my stuff, right?" she asked placing Laddie on the ground. David slowly turned towards her and gave a small smile.

"Of course," he said and turned back around. Jenna gave a small shout and and jumped at his statement, but then quickly regretted ti and clutched her stomach.

"Ow," she said quietly. Dwayne placed a hand on her back asking if she was okay, when Marko suddenly appearing by her side.

"Note to self; do not jump while in pain," she said letting out a small breath. The boys were waiting for her answer; she looked up at them and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine. Stop worrying," she said reassuring the boys. Marko shook his head as Dwayne placed a brotherly kiss on Jenna's head and walked Laddie out.

"I'll stop worrying about you when you're better," Marko said kissing Jenna's forehead. She smiled at him and walked off to follow the others with Marko's hand in hers.

"Why don't you ride with me babe," Paul said appearing out of nowhere and placing his arm around her waist. Marko gave Paul the death glare hoping that Paul would get the hint and remove his arm from Jenna. Paul just smiled at him.

"What if I want to ride with Marko," she said leaning towards Marko.

"Aw come on babe, you always ride with him. Ride with me for a change," he said pulling off the puppy dog look. Jenna sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but I'll be riding back with Marko," she said. She saw the way he was looking at Paul. He wasn't too happy with her riding with someone else, so to cheer him up a bit she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her.

"Yes!" Paul said pumping his fists into the air. Jenna threw her head back and laughed.

After Paul helped her on the bike, she regretted wearing a skirt to difficult to mange, they headed off to the boardwalk to drop off Star and Laddie. After saying goodbye, they headed off towards her place and before she knew it they arrived.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the feel of riding a motorcycle," she said getting off the bike, but being careful in doing so. The boys laughed and headed towards her door, when Jenna suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her front door was open.

"You didn't leave it open, did you?" Marko asked coming up beside her.

"No I didn't," she said. The next thing she did was most likely the dumbest thing in the world, she ran right into her apartment.

Her place was completely trashed. Her belongings were everywhere. Her books were torn apart, the couch was shredded, pots and pans thrown across the kitchen, and her entertainment system was smashed into little bits and pieces. Tears were forming around her eyes. _They found me. I can't believe they found me, _she thought. She slowly began to walk through the rubbish when Marko began to call out to her.

"Jenna, you have to invite us in," he said. She slowly looked towards them.

"You can come in," she said quietly. As soon as those words flew out of her mouth, the boys were looking around the place checking to make certain that no one was here. Marko immediately went to Jenna and cupped her face between his hands.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," he told her. She shook her head, tears silently falling down her face.

"No, it's not Marko. They found me," she said. He engulfed her into his embrace. He repeatedly said that everything is going to be okay as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. She spent a few moments with Marko, before she got a hold of herself and pulled away from him.

"Sorry I didn't mean for you to see me like that," she said wiping away the tears from her face. Marko was about to say something when Paul interrupted him.

"The coast is clear babe, no one is here but us," Paul said. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. "My mother's necklace," she whispered suddenly and dashed off towards her bedroom. Her was trashed as well. She started to toss things everywhere trying to locate her mother's jewelry box. Jenna would die if they had taken that away from her. It was the only thing she had left of her parents and she couldn't bear to lose it.

"Angel, what does the necklace look like?" Marko asked her. It took her a moment to realize that he spoke to her.

"Oh, it's in a wooden box with a painting of the ocean on top of it," she said continuing her search. Marko began to help her.

"A police officer found it in the burn down house. He thought I should have it. I've kept it hidden from them ever since I got it. I can't bear to lose it, Marko. It's the only thing I have left of my parents," she said quietly while throwing things everywhere.

"Don't worry we'll find it," he said. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders to make sure that she heard him. She took a deep breath in and out and nodded. The search continued on with Paul joining in.

"Found it," Paul said from underneath a pile of wood that used to be her dresser.

"Oh Thank God," she said heading towards Paul and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he said. Marko came up to them. Jenna took a deep breath in and opened the box hoping beyond hope that the necklace laid inside. Thankfully when she finally opened it, her mother's necklace was there. She let out a shout of relief and gently took the necklace out. The necklace was of the sun with a blue jewel in the middle and a silver moon hanging off at the end of one of the sunlight's rays.

"It's beautiful," Marko said standing close to her. She smiled up at him and agreed. Dwayne and David then entered the room.

"Hey babe, there's something that's been bothering me," Paul said.

"What's bothering you?" she asked as she gently placed the necklace around her neck, with Marko assisting her.

"Well it's just that when you said that a man burned your parents to death and then kidnapped you," he paused, Jenna nodded at him to continue.

"Well," he began scratching the back of his neck, "Why did he kill your parents and then kidnapped you?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. I never found an answer for that, mostly I was too afraid to ask or to find an answer," she said.

"Did you try and find out by other means?" David asked.

"Yes I did, but nothing came up," she said.

"We found this while searching your home," David said handing Jenna an envelope.

She looked at it and then looked back at him before taking the envelope from his hands. It had her name written on it. She took a big breath in before opening it to see what was inside. A picture of Charlie came out. He was tied to a chair with today's paper on his chest. On the back of the picture it read: _ We have your beloved friend Charlie. If you want him back alive you'll do the smart thing and give us the key. We will be expecting you on Friday at the entrance of the boardwalk with the key. You fail to do so we will still giver you your friend back, but in pieces. It's best to do what we ask. _

Jenna began to shake. Marko grabbed a hold of her, for she was about to fall to the ground. She couldn't believe this, not only did they find her, but they have the one person that she cares for the most They have Charlie.


End file.
